Amor e Guerra
by Maya Rainey
Summary: Afrodite e Atena. Amor e Guerra. Amazonas e Cavaleiros. O que aconteceria se as amazonas de Afrodite tivessem que ir para o Santuário e conviver com os Cavaleiros? Fic de fichas - fichas abertas
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Atena tinha sido acordada a meio da noite por uma presença conhecida no seu quarto. Abriu os olhos, fitando a figura alta e esbelta escondida na penumbra.

\- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela à mulher que se encontrava em frente dela. Os seus longos cabelos loiros eram parcialmente iluminados pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, assim como os seus lábios carnudos e rosados e os seus olhos azuis como o mar.

\- Isso é maneira de cumprimentar a sua querida prima? - disse a mulher num tom irônico, dando um passo em frente. Atena não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas uma coisa era certa: se fosse para atacá-la, não se teria dado ao trabalho de vir ela mesma.

\- O que é que você quer, Afrodite? - perguntou ela, acendendo a luz do quarto. A outra mulher sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se dela com aquele ar sensual que nunca a abandonava.

\- Nossa, prima, quanta agressividade! - Afrodite deu uma gargalhada, sentando aos pés da cama. - Eu sei que nunca fomos muito com a cara uma da outra, principalmente depois daquele pequeno incidente com o idiota do Páris...

\- Sim, o pequeno incidente que causou a Guerra de Tróia, não se esqueça dessa parte – acrescentou Atena num tom sombrio.

\- Ai, não enche, tá? Papai já deu castigo suficiente, não preciso agora da minha priminha perfeita lembrando de todos os erros que eu cometi. - Afrodite fez uma pausa, suspirando. - Eu vim aqui pedir um favor para você.

\- Pode pedir – disse Atena, aproximando-se dela. Pelo ar preocupado que ela tinha, sabia que o tema era importante.

\- Minhas amazonas tiveram uns problemas com Ares. Fizeram algo que não deviam, e ele agora quer matá-las.

\- Ele não é seu amante? Controla ele, por Zeus – disse Atena, revirando os olhos. Pensava que era algo mais grave; algum deus maluco tentando dominar o mundo ou assim.

\- É, mas enquanto eu tento controlar ele, eu queria que elas ficassem aqui, para ter a certeza que nada lhes acontece – disse Afrodite, deitando um olhar pidão a Atena. - Por favor, priminha, você conhece as minhas garotas, elas não fariam mal a ninguém daqui. E elas prometeram comportar-se. E será só por umas semanas, até o meu queridinho acalmar.

"Eu só posso tar louca..." pensou Atena revirando os olhos.

\- Tudo bem – ela concordou com um suspiro. Afrodite deu um gritinho e a abraçou. - Mas você promete que não vai haver guerra por culpa delas.

\- Claro que não, priminha – disse Afrodite sorrindo. - Vai tar tudo certinho.

Atena duvidava. Com as amazonas da deusa do Amor e os seus cavaleiros, só podia prever o pior.

* * *

**Oi pessoal!**

**Como já viram, fic de fichas, vagas abertas para todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro (Kanon e Shion também), se quiserem outro cavaleiro podem pedir, mas não sei se é possível.**

**Ah, na fic Afrodite é filha de Poseidon, há muitas versões do mito dessa deusa, mas eu escolhi esta mesmo não sendo minha preferida.**

* * *

**Aqui abaixo mando o formato da ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Sobrenome:**

**Apelido (opcional):**

**Idade:** mínimo 18

**País de Origem:**

**História:**

**Família:**

**Como se tornou Amazona:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física:**

**Par:** Mínimo TRÊS opções. 3. Three. Trois. Sem máximo. (Abaixo a lista de pares disponíveis)

**Ataques:**

**Armadura:** tipo de armadura e se quiser descrição

**Relação com a deusa Afrodite:**

**O que pensa da sua vinda para o Santuário, de Atena e dos Cavaleiros:**

**Extras:** tudo o que quiser acrescentar

* * *

**PARES DISPONÍVEIS (em negrito):**

**Mú**

Aldebaran

**Saga**

Kanon

Máscara

Aioria

**Shaka**

**Dohko**

Milo

Aioros

**Shura**

Camus

Afrodite

**Shion**

* * *

**Também há vagas para PERSONAGENS MASCULINOS, se alguém estiver interessado. É o mesmo modelo de ficha.**

**Então... mandem suas fichas! Se tiverem alguma dúvida, minha PM box tá aberta :**)

**\- Maya **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Atrasada mas com 4 páginas word! Espero que gostem :)**

**Bom, espero que tenham tido um feliz Natal e um bom ano novo, meu presente para vocês!**

* * *

****Capítulo 1****

A limusine rolava a uma velocidade aceitável pelas ruas de Atenas. De noite, a cidade mostrava às cinco passageiras a sua beleza deslumbrante, iluminada somente pela luz da lua, que brilhava acima das montanhas que rodeiam a cidade.

\- É lindo – murmurou Valentina, aproximando-se das janelas polarizadas. Os seus longos cabelos negros desciam em suaves ondas pelas suas costas, que oscilavam com os movimentos do veículo.

\- Prefiro Turquia. – Calíope estava sentada num dos assentos de couro, percorrendo com o olhar frio e indiferente as vistas da cidade. A verdade é que mal tinham abandonado Afrodísias, a cidade da sua querida deusa, e já sentia falta tanto dela como do templo em que todas elas viviam.

\- Querida, antes de tudo somos gregas, nós as duas. Deveríamos amar o nosso país – comentou Narcisa, sacudindo o longo cabelo negro e deitando um olhar à companheira. Esta fitava-a de volta, com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis.

\- Não, antes de tudo deveríamos amar a nossa deusa Afrodite – corrigiu ela, com certo ar de superioridade. Narcisa encolheu os ombros e cruzou as pernas, recostando-se no seu sítio.

Do outro lado da limusine, um homem soltou uma gargalhada irônica, atirando os seus longos cabelos loiros para trás do ombro numa atitude claramente feminina.

\- Amiga, não vale a pena tentar ser a preferida de Afrodite; eu sou a segunda em comando, todas sabemos disso – disse Dorian, inspecionando cuidadosamente as suas longas unhas.

\- Amigo, não vale a pena você ficar falando feito mulher, todas sabemos que até agora você não conseguiu amputar seu pênis – respondeu Narcisa com um sorriso irônico, fitando-o desafiadoramente com os seus olhos azuis hipnotizantes. Ele olhou de volta, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sem se preocupar com o insulto dela.

\- Antes de falar do meu pênis, devia se preocupar desse seu cabelo, tem tanta caspa que está parecendo o Everest num dia nevoso – retorquiu ele num tom sarcástico. Ela revirou os olhos ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, pronta para responder-lhe de volta. Quando Narcisa e Dorian discutiam, podiam ficar durante horas criticando-se mutuamente.

\- Isso é uma redundância – interrompeu Calíope, revirando os olhos. - No Everest _sempre_ há neve, gênio.

\- PODEM PARAR?! - gritou Luana, com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas vermelhas, preparando-se para bater em alguém. Todos se viraram para fitá-la, que parecia bastante nervosa.

\- Relaxa, criatura, só estamos tendo uma discussão amigável aqui – comentou Dorian, cruzando as pernas como Narcisa e voltando a fitar as unhas. Luana olhou para ele como se quisesse arrancar-lhe a cabeça com os dentes e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

\- Vejam só! - exclamou Valentina, apoiando a palma da mão no vidro do carro e apontando para o exterior. De onde as outras amazonas estavam, não podiam ver nada. - O Santuário!

As outras amazonas suspiraram, lançando-lhe olhares aborrecidos.

\- Não sei porque é que está tão empolgada, é só mais um monte de ruinas – comentou Luana, olhando também pela janela.

\- E de homens – completou Narcisa, com um pequeno sorriso. Dorian soltou uma gargalhada, consciente do que a amazona estava pensando. Se bem a conhecia, ela ia divertir-se bastante durante o tempo que passassem aí.

\- E de bebida, se tivermos sorte – comentou Melanie com uma gargalhada, que até ali tinha ficado calada.

A limusine parou abruptamente em frente aos doze templos, onde as aguardavam Atena e os seus Cavaleiros. Elas saíram uma atrás da outra, enquanto o condutor trazia as bagagens delas.

\- Bem-vindas ao Santuário, eu sou a deusa Atena, encantada de as conhecer – disse uma menina com longos cabelos rosa, aproximando-se delas. As amazonas acenaram respeitosamente, inclinando-se perante ela.

\- Muito obrigada por nos receber – respondeu Calíope, em nome de todas.

\- Não sei se Afrodite avisou, mas por agora somos só nós seis, as outras amazonas estão em missão e devem chegar depois – comentou Narcisa, avançando de um passo. Atena acenou.

\- Sim, minha prima avisou. Deixem-me apresentar meus Cavaleiros – disse ela, virando-se e chamando os homens que se encontravam a alguns metros atrás dela. - Estes são os Cavaleiros de Ouro, a elite dos meus protetores.

Eles se apresentaram um a um por ordem de signos, seguidos de Kanon e Shion. As amazonas saludaram-nos e também se apresentaram.

\- Calíope Argyris, Amazona de Logos, o Amor Racional. - Ela acenou com a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo castanho oscilar no vento, e fitando-os com os seus olhos de um azul claro gélido.

\- Meu nome é Dorian Grey, Amazona de Ego, o Amor Narcisista – comentou ele com um aceno condescende da mão, sacudindo seus longos cabelos loiros. Os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados observavam atentamente os gestos dos outros cavaleiros. Claramente, podia ver que eles estavam surpreendidos conhecendo um homem que se chamava a si mesmo de amazona.

\- Eu sou Narcisa Savalas, Amazona de Pseude, o Amor Falso – cumprimentou ela com um sorriso sensual nos lábios. Podia ver alguns dos homens fraquejar já perante a presença dela, sabia que ia ter muita diversão durante estes dias.

\- Luana Braga, Amazona de Eros, o Amor Romântico – murmurou ela, com a cara vermelha e os olhos abaixados, tentando não olhar para os Cavaleiros. Deixou que os cabelos dourados lhe tapassem a cara, contando com a noite para que não notassem como ela estava.

\- Olá! Meu nome é Valentina Dragomir, mas podem tratar-me por Val. Sou a Amazona de Ludus, o Amor Divertido. - Ela deu-lhes um belo sorriso e acenou com a mão, fitando-os com a sua linda cara de boneca russa.

\- Olá, meu nome é Melanie Sheppard, Amazona de Ponos, o Amor Cruel – disse ela, com um sorriso na cara. Os seus cabelos loiros curtos oscilaram quando ela acenou.

\- Muito bem garotas, cada uma vai dormir num dos templos de meus Cavaleiros, vocês podem escolher em qual querem ficar – disse Atena com um pequeno sorriso. - Vamos subindo, assim vocês vão vendo o Santuário.

Ela conduziu-as pela escadaria, em direção aos doze templos. Mú ficou na primeira casa mas nenhuma delas parou ali, pois queriam ver mais. No templo de Touro, pararam todas durante um segundo, observando as vistas que as rodeavam.

\- Quantos faltam para chegar ao último? - perguntou Valentina, tentando olhar para o último templo. Na escuridão da noite, era impossível ver o caminho para além da terceira casa.

\- São doze no total, mais o meu templo, onde eu e Shion dormimos – respondeu Atena. Dorian suspirou, olhando para o caminho que tinham acabado de fazer.

\- Bom, eu acho que fico por aqui então – decidiu ele, pegando na mala e entrando no templo. - Estou cansado depois de um dia inteiro suportando a vossa companhia. Tchau, migas.

Aldebaran seguiu-o, carregando a bagagem que ele tinha deixado na porta.

Quando pararam no templo de Gêmeos, foi a vez de Narcisa de escolher.

\- Eu fico aqui, casinha legal – Entrou sem perguntar nada, seguida por Kanon e Saga, surpreendidos com a sua atitude.

Valentina ficou na quarta casa, dizendo que estava demasiado cansada para continuar subindo, e Luana, Calíope e Melanie continuaram a caminhada. Luana e Melanie conversavam calmamente com Atena, que explicava alguns detalhes da vida no Santuário. Calíope estava atenta ao que ela dizia, mas não comentou nada. Quando chegaram a Escorpião, Luana virou-se para as amigas com um sorriso de culpa.

\- Não se importam de continuar sozinhas? Estou muito cansada, acho que vou ficar por aqui – disse ela bocejando. Calíope e Melanie acenaram e Luana entrou no templo com Milo.

Foram subindo as escadas, até chegar ao penúltimo templo. As Amazonas observavam tudo o que os rodeava, não deixando escapar nenhum detalhe.

\- Só há mais duas casas, alguma de vocês terá de ficar por aqui – disse Atena quando pararam à frente do décimo primeiro templo.

\- Eu fico, assim você pode ver o resto do Santuário – respondeu Melanie, sabendo que Calíope queria ver todos os templos. Esta acenou e seguiu Atena até à última casa.

\- Bom, parece que você vai ficar com Afrodite, então – comentou Atena com um sorriso gentil. Calíope acenou, sem expressão alguma na cara, e seguiu o Cavaleiro para o interior do templo.

Atena viu a última amazona partir com um sentimento de preocupação. Não sabia o que ia acontecer com as amazonas de Afrodite no Santuário, mas sabia que nada bom estava por vir.

* * *

__Templo de Touro__

\- Aqui está seu quarto – disse Aldebaran, abrindo uma porta e deixando as bagagens dentro. - O meu é logo em frente, se precisar de alguma coisa. O banheiro é no fundo do corredor.

\- Uma coisinha, você não tem hidromassagem por acaso? - perguntou Dorian, atirando-se para cima da cama. Aldebaran olhou para ele, confundido. - É que nós Amazonas precisamos de nos cuidar, e tenho a certeza que eu e minhas... _amigas_, sentimos todas falta de uma boa hidromassagem, sabe como é? Para relaxar, cuidar da pele... É costume no templo de Afrodite.

\- Não, não tem hidromassagem – respondeu Aldebaran, negando com a cabeça. - Só banheira, mesmo.

\- Okay, sem problemas então, boa noite! - Dorian levantou da cama e empurrou Aldebaran para fora do quarto, fechando-lhe a porta na cara.

__Que garoto esquisito__, pensou Aldebaran, antes de se ir deitar.

* * *

__Templo de Gêmeos__

Narcisa caminhava lentamente pela terceira casa, observando atentamente tudo o que a rodeava. A casa era bonita, apesar da decoração ser bastante sóbria. Saga e Kanon seguiam-na, observando-a a ela com curiosidade. Era preciso dizer que Narcisa não era uma mulher convencional; a pele morena, os longos cabelos negros e os olhos azuis conferiam parte da beleza da Amazona. Mas o que realmente hipnotizava nela era o seu andar sensual, aquela atitude de loba solitária que sempre a acompanhava.

\- Aqui é o seu quarto, o banheiro fica do outro lado – disse Saga, abrindo a porta para ela entrar. A decoração era simples, com as paredes em azul claro. Tinha uma cama, um armário e um tapete branco no chão. - Se precisar de alguma coisa pode chamar.

\- Tudo bem – respondeu ela. Saga e Kanon abandonaram o quarto, deixando a Amazona sozinha para arrumar as suas coisas.

Narcisa deitou-se na cama com um sorriso, inspirando profundamente o cheiro dos lençóis limpos. Olhou para a porta fechada e sorriu.

__E ainda fico com gêmeos... Isto vai ser interessante.__

* * *

__Templo de Câncer__

\- Sala – disse Máscara, andando sem parar pelo templo.

\- E essas cabeças? - perguntou Valentina, olhando para a parede. Máscara tinha substituído as antigas cabeças por uma coleção de cabeças usadas em Hollywood. A sua preferida era uma de zumbi que tinha sido usada no Walking Dead. - Você faz cosplay?

\- Claro que sim – ironizou ele, esperando impacientemente que ela começasse a andar.

\- Legal! - exclamou Valentina, seguindo-o por um longo corredor. Chegaram ao final e Máscara abriu uma porta.

\- Este é o seu quarto – disse ele. Valentina entrou, fitando encantada o cômodo onde iria dormir durante as semanas seguintes. Não era nada de especial, na realidade; mas ela adorava coisas novas. Máscara observava-a enquanto ela abria o armário, admirada; Valentina era realmente um mistério para ele. A pele alva contrastava com os longos cabelos negros, que caiam pelas costas em suaves ondas até à cintura. Tinha a cara de uma boneca, com os olhos grandes e azuis e o nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Mas para contrariar essa aparência angelical, ela tinha um _piercing_ no nariz e quatro furos nas duas orelhas.

\- É lindo, muito obrigada! - exclamou ela, sorridente, olhando para ele. Máscara olhou de volta, sem mudar sua expressão aborrecida.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode procurar pela casa – disse ele, e em seguida fechou a porta e saiu.

* * *

__Templo de Escorpião__

\- Muito bem, senhorita Luana, este é o seu quarto – disse Milo, abrindo a porta com um gesto exagerado da mão. Ela entrou, olhando à volta dela. O quarto era simples, como os das outras amazonas.

\- Obrigada – murmurou ela sem encará-lo, demasiado atrapalhada.

\- De nada, estou aqui para o que precisar. - Ele piscou o olho e beijou-lhe a mão. Luana não teve tempo de reagir pois ele já tinha saído do quarto e fechado a porta.

\- Babaca! - gritou ela, vermelha de vergonha, atirando com uma almofada contra a porta.__Como se atreve, a falar assim, e piscar o olho daquele jeito...__

Quanto mais pensava, mais envergonhada ficava Luana, e com mais raiva também. Não podia crer que tivesse deixado o Cavaleiro de Escorpião a tratar assim, sem dizer nada.

__Da próxima a almofada vai parar na cara dele.__

* * *

__Templo de Aquário__

\- A sala, a cozinha, seu quarto e o banheiro – disse Camus, conduzindo-a pelo corredor. - Todos os outros cômodos estão proibidos.

\- Entendido – respondeu Melanie. - Dá pra aquecer a casa?

\- Talvez. O seu quarto é aqui. O pequeno-almoço é às sete e meia, não se atrase.

Ele entrou por uma porta e deixou-a sozinha no corredor.

\- "O pequeno-almoço é às sete e meia, não se atrase" - imitou ela num tom de voz agudo. - Idiota...

* * *

__Templo de Peixes__

Afrodite e Calíope atravessavam o décimo segundo templo calmamente.

\- Este é o meu jardim – disse ele, após notar o olhar curioso de Calíope. Ela não queria admitir, mas aquele lugar era lindo; provavelmente o lugar mais belo que vira desde que chegara ao Santuário. - Cuidado, as rosas são venenosas.

Calíope não disse nada, apenas o seguiu através da casa. O Cavaleiro não merecia as suas palavras, nem o seu tempo; deixaria que ele a conduzisse ao seu quarto e tentaria cruzar-se o mínimo possível com ele durante sua estadia no Santuário.

\- Você vai ficar aqui – disse ele, abrindo uma porta. Ela entrou. - Se precisar, o meu quarto é em frente.

Calíope acenou e fechou a porta.

* * *

__No dia seguinte__

Os Cavaleiros acabavam de sair para treinar quando as meninas receberam a mesma mensagem nos celulares.

****De: Melanie****

__Temos muito que falar. Encontro no Templo de Câncer em dez minutos. Não se atrasem.__

* * *

**Não sei se gostaram como retratei os personagens, mas qualquer problema, é só dizer :) Os tipos de amor foram inspirados da teoria de Alan John Lee, embora quase todos tenham sido inventados por mim. **

**O que acharam da fic?**

**Beijos!**

**\- May**a


End file.
